harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius (AP)
Julius '(ジュリ ''Juri, lit. Juli) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Flashy and fashionable, Julius specializes in making accessories with Mira at Koto Accessories. He enjoys jewelry, fashion, gems, and anything flashy. Julius is cheerful and always smiling even when his boss Mira is grieving and cannot work. In the beginning of the game, Julius can be found at the accessory store when you first meet him. He cannot return to work, however, until Mira returns to the accessory store.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com He will express that he feels sorry for Mira, and the two seem to be a sort of family - as Julius has no family of his own. He lives alone at his home in Flute Fields. On days that the accessory store is open, Julius will spend all of his days in the Garmon Mine District where the accessory store is located. He is one of the easiest villagers to find, as he never leaves the inside of the store when it's open. On Thursdays when the accessory store is closed, Julius can be found at his house in Flute Fields. Julius is available from the start of the game. Your rival for Julius will be Candace. '''GiftsAnimal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Julius is available from the start of the game, and there are no requirements involved to unlock him. When courting him, you will need to build Julius' heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry, the candidate you're going after must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular bachelor or bachelorette, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Julius will come only at 2 hearts. Julius will meet you in the morning as you leave your house with a gift in hand. Julius has found a gem, but would rather you have it instead! He hopes that you'll appreciate the gift, and will ask if you'd like to take it. If you accept, Julius will be pleased, and you will receive an Amethyst. If you turn down his gift, Julius will be upset, and one will lose heart points with him. Julius asks if you can give him gems in exchange as well! ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) When Julius reaches 4 hearts only, he will bring another gift to your doorstep when you leave your home in the morning. Julius saw something at the clothing store and thought of you! He will offer you a gift, saying that you will look fabulous wearing it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and one can either accept or decline. If you accept his gift, Julius will be pleased. His gift is a Blue Scarf. This is a rare clothing item, and will only be available at the New Years Festival otherwise. If you wear the scarf while talking to Julius, he will be happy that you're wearing it. If you decline his present, Julius will be upset and one will lose heart points with him. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Julius has only a heart level of 5, you can ask him to go on a date together. Find Julius and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Julius wants to go on a date with you. If you're free, Julius asks to have a picnic with you. If you accept, Julius will ask you to meet him at Moon Hill at 16:00 (4PM). Meet Julius on the top of Moon Hill at 16:00 for a date. Julius talks about the importance of beauty, and asks if you're interested in beauty and fashion. Telling Julius that yes, of course you're interested will make him happy and the date will continue. Julius is happy to hear that you share his passion for fashion, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Julius up or declining his invitation for the date will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Julius reaches 7 hearts, he will confess his love for the main character. Julius and talk to him before noon and he will ask you to meet together at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00 and Julius will meet you there. Julius is at a loss of words, and is glad that you've shown up. You're the first person to make him lose sleep at night, and he likes you very much. Julius asks if you'd like to date him, and how you feel. If you wish to continue courting Julius, the top four replies are all appropriate ones that one can give him. He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Julius or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Julius, he will be very upset the next time you talk to him, and will say that one forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Julius reaches 9 hearts, you can finally propose to him with the Blue Feather. Watch all of Julius' events and make sure that he is at 9 hearts before proposing to make sure that Julius will accept your feather. Find Julius during the day and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Julius will begin confessing his love for you. Julius was worried you didn't feel the same way that he did, but is happy that you do, and asks you to marry him. After his words, you will be prompted to give him an answer, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. The wedding will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of us which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear that or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that has to be remembered, as you can celebrate his/her birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you marry Julius, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available for any of your children if you are married to Julius.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Julius' children will always have hair that is colored purple, and red eyes. Your children will always look like spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. Child04.jpg|An example of Julius' child. 'Rival Events' Julius will marry Candace if you do not marry him and trigger their rival heart events. If the player is male, you must befriend Julius at the right amount of hearts to see these events. Similarly, if the player is female, you must befriend Candace at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. Since both Candace and Julius are available from the start of the game, there are no requirements to unlock them. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event The first event takes place at Sonata Tailoring from 10AM to 8PM when either Julius or Candace reaches 4 hearts. Julius has come to see Candace and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she doesn't respond, Julius thinks that he's done something wrong. Candace tries to assure him that it's nothing he's done, but before she can explain what she means, Julius cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Candace would insult him like that. Candace gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. In the Japanese version of the game, Julius seems to think that Candace believes he's a crossdresser. Julius assures Candace that he is no such thing, but scares her off in the process of yelling at her. He didn't mean to upset her. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Julius/Candace must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Candace will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Julius. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. Encouraging Candace will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. If you want to marry Julius yourself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. You must have 5 hearts with Julius (not Candace), and he will come to your house asking about Candace. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the Julius' house between 10AM and 8PM. Candace/Julius must be at 7 hearts, and you have to have seen the previous events. Candace has come to visit Julius at his home, because she's concerned. Julius sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Julius says that he's fine, and thanks Candace for being so concerned about him. Julius apologizes to Candace, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Candace also apologizes, because she feels that Julius has never liked her. Julius immediately says that's not true at all... he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a blue feather to propose to her with! Candace accept Julius' proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Candace and Julius will have their wedding ceremony. The player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender the main character is) from Candace and Julius asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Julius and Candace's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Candace's family, as well as any of Candace/Julius' friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Candace and Julius get married, Candace will move out of Sonata Tailoring. She will move into Julius' home in Flute Fields, and they will both live there together.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com Julius can still be found at Mira's shop during work hours, and Candace can be found working at Sonata Tailoring. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Candace and Julius will send a letter regarding the birth of their baby girl named Angie. Go to Julius' home in Flute Fields to meet their new baby. Angie will not appear in game if Julius and Candace did not marry. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters